First Kiss
by asymmetric implosion
Summary: Step 1: Naruto likes Sakura. Step 2: Sakura likes Naruto. Step 3: First Kiss. Why is step three so hard?


Naruto Uzumaki was a man on the edge. It was three years since the end of the war. He was the hero of the world; feared and respected. Women were throwing themselves at his feet offering to do things that would make his master blush. His attention was focused on one woman; the woman that he'd been focused on since he was an academy student, Sakura Haruno. The last three years were kind to her. She didn't develop the curves that Ino or Hinata possessed but she was beautiful in the archetype of the athletic girl. It killed him watching her train. When she took a fighting stance, he nearly lost it. Despite his less than pure thoughts at times, he was able to focus enough to spar with her regularly. They'd settled into a nice friendship since the war. They hung out and talked frequently. It was typical friend stuff until a few months back. She lingered outside her door in an awkward silence with a bashful sort of look on her face after they went to the movies. At times she couldn't make eye contact and a light blush would color her cheeks. It struck him that something serious might be going on when one of his fangirls interrupted a casual lunch they were having at a restaurant. They were sitting outside and she had gone to the restroom so he could understand how this cow eyed young woman could mistake him as alone. Normally, Sakura would be polite but she wasn't polite that day. Tsunade's apprentice spat venom at the younger girl leaving her running down the street in tears. Her cheery mood returned almost instantly after the fangirl was gone. Her only comment about the drama was something about young girls not getting it. He was left wondering what it was.

He asked others about her comment. Many shook their heads and muttered about his stupidity before Iruka finally explained that Sakura was marking her territory. He didn't get it. Sure, she was his friend and he had no love for the crazy fangirls but since when was he her territory? He was aggravated at first, but it suddenly struck him moments later. Iruka and Ayame seemed to easily draw the conclusion that taxed his brain. Both were looking at him expectantly.

"No way," he said in total disbelief.

Ayame nodded her head slowly like she was talking to a child.

"Yes, Naruto…Sakura Haruno is claiming you because she likes you," said the Ramen mistress with a soft smile.

It took some time for this revelation to sink in. Iruka gave him a few tests to try. The first couple tests were simple things like complimenting a little change in her appearance. The chuunin told him that if she kept the change that she valued his opinion greatly and she was seeking to please him. He met her unexpectedly at the library which greatly shortened her usual study time so she could goof off with him. He was a high priority. The kicker, and it was a literal kicker as she punted him across the village, was when he sought Sakura's thoughts on asking Ino out. Jealously was sure sign of a girl liking you. The problem was they still weren't together. Seeking more advice, he returned to the Ramen shop. Ayame sighed and slapped her forehead.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Take the girl in your arms and kiss her like nothing else matters," said the frustrated waitress.

Naruto took in her advice and tried to decide how to do this. Sakura wasn't a fan of public displays of affection. She'd said that to him some time ago when Kiba and his flavor of the week were making out at a restaurant during a group gathering. Rather than a big date that he could blow, he opted for something more casual. Maybe after training he could maneuver himself into a position to steal a kiss. He tried a light training session after a couple failed attempts when Sakura mentioned feeling nasty after training. Everything was going well enough until a loud Sarutobi interrupted their moment. They were close enough that he could make his move and it was ruined by the younger ninja demanding training. Sakura left quickly to allow them to train. The poor, young fool got a full afternoon of training thanks to his interruption. When Naruto recovered from this setback, he decided on just hanging out with her and waiting for the right moment. They met up to just hang out as they usually did. Again, all was going well until Ino showed up. When Ino arrived, it was over. Naruto went to a training field that night and let off some steam. One friend after another had screwed up nearly perfect moments; those moments when you can feel yourself being drawn to the other person. Sakura was all but his and everyone that claimed to care about them was screwing it up. His revenge prank list was getting rather long. Konoha was going to be reeling when he was done with their friends. However, he had to keep his eyes on the prize. Revenge was something for after Sakura was his.

And now he sat on a tree looking over a camp of two squads. Tsunade, his grandmother figure and biggest supporter of dating Sakura, assigned both of them genin teams. Training those little runts was taking up all his time normally spent with Sakura. The genin were ready for out of village missions so here he was sitting on a tree branch watching over his squad, Sakura and her squad. He swore a pile of blonde hair would be at the base of the tree by morning thanks to his frustrated tugs. So many moments ruined; so many opportunities blown thanks to these runts. It made him want to scream thinking about all their interruptions of his private time.

He took a deep breath and let it out. They were eager. This was the heart of their annoying fixation to watch his every move and copy his every response.

"Tomorrow morning," he muttered softly.

He would do it tomorrow after they got back from their mission. Morning didn't come soon enough. The seven sleepers woke when he dropped from the tree.

"Naruto," said the rosette jumping to action.

"It's morning," he said.

She nodded before asking why he didn't wake her. He gave a reasonable answer before she let it go so she could go into the forest and begin her morning rituals. They traveled back to the village and reported to the Hokage. Tsunade made her usual thinly veiled comments about their excellent teamwork and the strength in their pairing. The genin were oblivious to the Hokage's underlying message. When the two teams left the Hokage tower, Naruto was quick to banish the genin despite their many protests. Sakura gave him a look when they finally left.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

They always maintained a unified front when subordinates were around.

"Come with me," he said calmly.

She looked worried but followed him. They arrived at the top of the Hokage monument.

"Is everything alright?" she asked seeming to detect his stress.

This was not going to end well. If she was in her 'helping a friend' mode, it wouldn't lead to the right conclusion.

"Sakura…I…," he couldn't figure out what to say that would shift the mood the right way so he could kiss her.

He threw his arms up in the air and let out a number of frustrated noises until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his long time teammate and friend looking at him with great concern. He hated to see her worried about him so he turned to face her slowly.

"I'm sorry," he said in a calm voice. "I'm just…"

"Frustrated," she said.

It wasn't unusual for her to finish a thought for him but this wasn't an analytic deduction; it was a shared feeling.

"I know," she continued. "I know exactly how you feel."

They shared a hug before she pulled back.

"Tonight," she said firmly.

He raised his eye brows.

"You get a movie. I'll pick up some food and we'll eat at your place. We'll watch a movie and just let things happen. No outside interference; no answering the door; just us and whatever happens."

He nodded happily. She smiled with a slight blush.

"Alright…well…I'll see you tonight," she said taking a step back.

Blonde hair bobbed with his nod of agreement. A huge smile spread over his face. She turned and walked back toward the stairs. It sounded so perfect. Tonight was the night; it was really going to happen. All the blown moments came to mind and his body reacted. He caught her and spun her. On pure instinct, he drew her close and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She responded in kind. After a moment they withdrew from each other blushing furiously. After a moment her face grew stern.

"That doesn't count, just so you know," she informed him.

His blue eyes were huge.

"What do you mean that doesn't count?" he groaned.

She waved her right index finger at him.

"It was a….pre-kiss," she said.

The blonde threw his arms up in the air before controlling himself.

"I may not be an expert but that was a kiss," he replied.

She shook her head.

"It wasn't. We will not look and smell like two ninja on a mission when we have our first kiss," she said matter of factly.

His hands went to his blonde hair and pulled.

"Are you insane, Sakura?" he roared.

She shook her head and walked away again. She was going to be the end of him. As she reached the stairs, she turned and spoke to him.

"See you tonight, Naruto. Not too much orange either and clean up your place. Bad smells will ruin it for me," she said playfully.

He glared at her. She gave him a flirty wave before dashing down the stairs.

"I'm so going to kiss your brains out at my door tonight. Believe it," he swore.

He couldn't follow her so he looked out over the village. A devious smile spread over his face. Sakura was his now and it was time to express his gratitude to all his friends for their help. He rubbed his hands together with a devilish smile on his face before turning toward the stairs. A ominous laugh was heard throughout the village and those close to Naruto shivered.


End file.
